I Am A Demi God!
by Aphroditethatsme
Summary: The battles are over and Zeus needs someone to go and look how the heros in the 2 camps are doing, and so he sends Aphrodite...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! ****This is set after all the books (+ Heros of olympus)**

I am a Demi-god?

I, the lady Aphrodite, was wearing a short, dark red dress without straps (the latest trend of course!) with a pair of gorgeous black Gucci high heels and a small Dolce & Gabbana clutch (just big enough to fit all my extra make-up)!  
>My hair was braided all the way down my back. There were silver beads braided in; today, it was a beautiful shade of light blonde.<br>My nymphs had done a great job!  
>"Um… ma'am?" came a tiny little voice from behind me.<br>Oops, I had been staring into the mirror for way too long (not that that was even possible but you know a girl seems shallow waaaaaaay too fast these days!).  
>I spun around so quickly that my braid could have killed somebody. "What?" I snapped. The nymph standing in front of me wore a head set and had a clip board under her arm; she must have been one of my messengers.<br>"Oh… I am so sorry to bother you my lady but there is someone in your chamber to see you." Quickly, she added: "you look amazing by the way, my lady!" She did a little curtsy, still looking scared. I was sorry for her so I went on in a much sweeter manner: "Oh? He must be early, I wasn't expecting Ares till 8:00!"  
>"My lady, I'm sorry but its not lord Ares, it is…the Lord Zeus himself!" she piped. (I snap? she's scared! I talk nicely? She is still scared! You really can't make it right for these nymphs!)<br>"Wait, what?" Oh my god! Zeus? Uh, that man always knows when it's the worst time to just pop up!  
>"I am so sorry! I should have just told him that you didn't have-"<br>"NO!" now she looked really scared, "I will go see him!"

"Zeus!" I had quickly finished my outfit for my date with Ares. "What a… surprise!" Ok cut me some slack, it is really hard to be nice to someone that is about to steal at least 20 minutes of your never ending life that you're not about to get back!  
>Zeus stared at me. I watched as his eyes looked down my perfect body once and then twice.<br>"Wow!" he finally said. "Aphrodite you look amazing!"  
>"Thanks! You look… good yourself." It was true, he really did! He was wearing an extremely sexy black tux with a dark red tie. Wait a moment.<br>"You've got to be kidding me!"  
>"What do you mean Aphrodite?"<br>"YOU! How did you know that I was going to wear dark red and why are you dressed to match me?"  
>"Oh… I didn't think you would notice this quickly-"<br>"Oh come on. I am the goddess of beauty aka fashion!" Now he was quiet. In your face!  
>"I thought that I might take you out for a drink before I tell you what I really came to tell you!" he pauses and all I could think of was: oh boy, sounds like this is going to take even longer than 20 minutes.<br>"But I guess from the look on your face that you don't have time to do drinks!"  
>By Olympus the guy knows I am married to his son, but more importantly in a relationship with his other son!<br>"Arya? ARYA?" I shout for the little nymph with the headset. Arya comes in running and tripping over every possible thing on her way in.  
>"Arya this is Zeus, Zeus this is my assistant Arya." I turned to Zeus "She is single. Which I, as you know, am not!"<br>Zeus was about to say something but I simply turned my back to him to face Arya, "Now, get me a very dry Martini with two olives and a… a Bloody Mary for Zeus, if I remember correctly?" I asked the-still-kind-of-baffled Zeus.  
>"Uh… yeah a Bloody Mary is fine…" I could see in his face that his astonishment was about to turn into anger so I quickly turned back to Arya, "Well? Why are you still standing here? I told you what to do didn't I?"<br>"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" and with that she quickly stumbled away.  
>Now Zeus and I were alone again. Great!<br>"So Zeus… one sec!" I clapped my hands and a kind of bar table and two chairs popped up and some quiet bar-like music started to play.  
>"There!"<br>"Aphrodite!  
>"Yeah I know! I am so magical, blah, blah, blah… believe me, I have been told that so many times!" I said quickly before he could explode. I sat down on the chair and made a gesture for Zeus to do the same. He still looked like a Volcano about to erupt! Surprisingly he sat.<br>"Aphrodite I need to talk to you!" the way he said those words made me shiver, they were literally accompanied with thunder and lightning!  
>The door opened again and Arya stumbled back in with the drinks. Thank that Nymph.<br>"My Lord!" she took a way too deep curtsy and almost fell then she placed the drinks in front of us and left without a word. Damn it, I was alone with Zeus…again.  
>"Aphrodite I have told you before tha-" I held up my hand to silence him (reaaaally bad thing to do!) I raised my glass and drank the whole Martini at once. Something told me that I was going to need it.<br>"May I talk now?" he said his words full of thunder and lightning. By Apollo he is scary! I have no idea how he got so many women over the ages!  
>"Sorry" I grumbled under my breath.<br>"Ok this is not going to be easy for me to say and you are no-"  
>"Oh just get to the point!"<br>"Fine. Finally peace and quiet has returned to the two camps and now I need you to go down there and see how they're doing."  
>"What? No, no, no, no, no! Not me! I am not going down there, I have a date with Ares in just a few minutes!"<br>"Look you are the only one that I could trust with this"  
>"Oh really? I think it's just because you think that I'm not important so I can just do all of that?"<br>"Aph-"  
>"I am going to scream my lord, I will not do it!"<br>"Yes you will!"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Because I said so and I will not, I repeat not, be disobeyed!" I could see in his eyes that these were his last word that he was going to waste on the subject.  
>I had to force the words out because I was so angry. "Fine! I'll go down there and take a quick look around and then I'll come back and tell you everything, and then I'll be off to my date with Ares!"<br>"Oh no honey! You will go down there in mortal form and you won't just "take a look round", you will stay in each camp for a month, or longer if I see fit, then you can come back and tell me every thing and then you can go on your date with Ares. Don't tell Hephaestus I said that!"  
>Uhf-… just why does it always have to be me?<p>

**Please review! Oh and the next chapter will be up!**

**And I would like to say a special thanks to my grate friend Shadowmancer123 for beta reading it!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Aphrodite**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I used to love the few from the hill, now the more I look at it the more I just want to go home! Home to Olympus. Home to Ares! But no, I had to be stuck with this job! By Zeus I will-

"Hello there, young lady!" oh joy! Chiron was here too. Well Zeus only said I wasn't allowed to tell the demigods who I really was… He never said I couldn't tell Chiron. I couldn't hide a puckish smile before I turned to face him.

Zeus had told me (after about 20 minutes of me going on and on about how much I just hated the idea of having to go down here) that I was allowed to choose my looks by my self _and_ I was to be a daughter of his. Oh he felt so very giving for that. Grate. He got to sit in Olympus wile I had quality time with my daughter, pipers', boy friend! Oh what a joy!

At least I got to choose how I looked. I wore a cute pink tank-top and black hot paints. Of cores Zeus had to come and rune the outfit by telling me not to ware my black pumps. Getin' better and better my life is! Still I looked incredibly hot.

The girl I had to be was called Kathy Preston and was about 16 years old. I now had black hair and big sparkling eyes. All in all I had done an awesome job with 'Kathy'.

I turned to face him, and yes I had wiped that smile of my face. Chiron was in his weal chare, to hide that fact that he had a real horse's ass.

"Hello Horsy!" I said with a big fat fake enthusiastic smile. Saying, it was hilarious to see the look on Chiron's face, would have not have been enough. First it was an expression of confused then it was anger and then it went right back to confusion. In your face. That's for that thing back in 1894! No one calls me a bitch with out facing the consequences! True it took me some time but hey, I got back quit nicely I think…

"How… how… why…?" he was stunned. This was priceless! Persephone would have killed to see it. That reminded me: I still need to get that poison back to her! huh, I have been lazy… (In a very, very, very sexy way of course!)

"Oh shut your mouth Chiron, it's just me, Aphrodite!" I said quickly flashing my self into my real self.

Now Chiron just looked shocked. Ok, I just had to get a picture of this.

"Lady Aphrodite?" Chiron asked not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but-" I changed back into Kathy "- I am Kathy Preston."

Chiron still looked dumb found. But sadly he did seem to get back on his feet, or his weels… "How about we go to the big house, and we can chat there?" I suggested in my new Kathy voice. It was sort of strange but sounded a lot like a female Zeus (mental note to self: slap him for this!). "Oh, unless you would rather-"

"No _Kathy_ the big house it is!" Chiron stopped me before I could throw yet another juicy insult at him. Fine then, I'll keep it for later, _horsy_…

"The Big House? Yeah right my closet is bigger than this!" gee had it really been that long since I last came here? And those strawberry fields? I swear by Zeus they used to be biger!

"Chiron? Cabin 13 is… Oh, new blood coming in?" I spun around. Great. What did Ares say her name was again? Oh yeah, he didn't, because this is his daughter and he would never tell me about those till I find out _myself_. So yeah, he killed my human boyfriends back in the days, but he, he gets to knock up any woman and not even tell me about it! And what is she wearing? I mean camouflage pant don't ever look good, but with those horrible _camp-half blood_ t-shirts? Just makes my lunch want to come back up.

For a minute we both just stood there glaring at each other. What was I meant to say to my boyfriend's chilled he had had with another woman?

Finally Chiron stepped in, "Clarisse, this is Aph… Katherina Preston, was it?" Idiot. Gonna give me away before I have even had time to properly look around.

Clarisse looked me up and down while I did the same and then she simply stated, "And yet another boring Barbie doll for Aphrodite cabin"

Chiron looked at me as if I might blow up the, so called, big house right there and then but I just smiled back, "Aphrodite…?"

"Wow, what about your father? He never even told you about your mom? Nothing?" Clarisse asked as if I it would be incredibly weird for a father not to talk about the mother of his kid. Which in my case was of course totally true. I mean no man sleeps with me and then just gets over it. It's common knowledge really. But that is all really just beside the point.

I knew right away what to say, after all I was to be a daughter of Zeus. "Ahm… I… well I never got to meet my father… he…" a fake little tear ran down my cheek. I was rather proud of my newly found acting skills. "My mother never told me about him." Chiron looked at me with shock; maybe he wasn't as much of a horse brain as I thought. Just maybe he had finally figured it out. Like I said, just maybe.

"Wait…" I almost couldn't help but smile. _Clarisse, the big, bad ass, daughter of the god of war himself, well now you are looking rather dumb aren't you! _Oh this day is getting better. I will so rub this in her face later.

"Clarisse, could you be so kind as to find Annabeth and tell her she is needed here? We can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about then!"

Clarisse looked at me for a second longer but then spun on her heals and left the big house.

"Now why are you here?" Chiron asked as soon as she was gone.

And so I told him the whole story.

**Luv ya all!**

**Aphrodite**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as I walked in everyone went quiet and looked at me. There were much less kids in Hermes cabin since Percy had spoken up... Still they did stair at her.

"What?" I asked frowning at them. I mean I knew why they would stair, I'm Aphrodite duh, but 'Kathy' might not have.

"Guys this is Katherine-

"Kathy." I corrected Athena's spawn. She just nodded.

"Kathy this is Cabin 11, your new home for now." A few of the kids sighed. It had gotten better here, but some of them I guessed were still not clamed and this cabin was still rather crowdie.

"So not decided yet?" a black haired girl asked. She had piercing green eyes and very high cheek bones, a looker for being a child of Hermes…

Playing the confused girl I looked at Annabeth. "Yes." She said to the girl. Then she looked at me, "Oh she just means that we don't know who your father is. He will claim you eventually-

"Pssss! If he gets around to it…" yet another girl, this one had brown hair, said sarcastically. I made a mental note to pass this on to Zeus when he wanted his weekly report. Oh dear I hoped it will be a weekly one, or a monthly one, not a daily sort of thing.

"Jenny!" Annabeth said shooting her one quick look. Uhhh she is quite a lot like Athena isn't she… "Ok so your father will probably clam you soon but until then you will stay here. This is the cabin of Hermes, go-" she smiled. "The Greek god of messengers, but also the god and protector of travelers. All yet unclaimed kids live here."

"Oh" I nodded. "Where do I sleep?"

"Pick any space you want, no more empty beds left but… If you want, my bed still has some… space…" one of the blond guys in the corner of the room stated. I quickly looked him over. Blue eyes, slightly curly hair. I could have done worse, but he was only the first bidder.

"I have space too!" two boys blurted at once. That took even me by surprise (for like a second!). They looked at each other angrily then back at me. They both looked similar, with the same trademarks. They were definitely sons of Hermes, with their blue eyes and brown hair. One was definitely older, he was taller and he looked older too. Ok, this was getting interesting.

"Jon! Travis! Conner!" the owl girl snapped at them. Quickly they looked away and went back to what they were doing, acting as if nothing had happened at all. I couldn't help but smile. First day here and 3 boys have already asked me to share a bed with them… I am on a role… as always!

"Sorry about that!" smarty said with a shrug. "They… uhmm… don't usually act like that…" she looked at me a little confused. "Look I'm sorry, but are you sure it is your father you never came to know?"

Right, I am not such a good actress… "Yes, I can even call my mom right now, if you like, she is definitely no… no goddess!"

"No, no, monsters can trace calls!" Annabeth said immediately "Besides, I belief you if you say so!" She looked me over one more time, not completely convinced, but then just kept going, "Ok well…" she looked around the room considering something. "Chris-" and once more she was interrupted.

"Hey, Annabeth, as councilor of Cabin 11, I-"

"Dude , its _co-councilor_! I'm just as much councilor here as you!" the younger looking one said to what seemed to be his brother.

"Well I am older so-" he started to shoot back at the smaller one

"Shut up you two!" Annabeth snapped at both of them, "Travis you can show her the camp today, and Conner you can help her with the training tomorrow!" Wow, smarty pants was really in charge here...

"Fine." They both said at once. In the mean time I just looked around, acting as if I was completely lost.

Travis smiled at his brother triumphantly and Conner stuck his tong back out at him. Travis walked over to me and smiled with that sweat Hermes smile, "coming?"

"Um…sure!" I said smiling back confidently. "Where to?" I asked following him out the door, leaving Conner looking after us.

It took Travis extra-long to show me around but we made it to the beach, totally a coincident, just in time for the sun-set. It was beautiful and very romantic, you had to give him that. Who would have though a son of Hermes could turn out that way with just a little influence by moi…? For a long time we just stood there looking over the ocean, gazing at the gorges display of colors dancing all over the sky. I was so taken by it all, I almost didn't see his hand, slowly reaching out for mine. Oh dear… When I did realize, it was too late and he already firmly griped my hand. Good, I like a man with a good grip. If a guy shakes your hand and it feels like they are holding a fragile little bird rather than your hand, that can never ever mean anything good. Usually those are the ones who will still live at home at 30 and never get anything done. Yuk! I could see Travis looking at me questioningly from the side as if to ask if I was ok with him holding my hand. Like me letting him hold it wasn't sign enough…Boys…

I sent him a cute little side way smile and squeezed his hand lightly. There that should be enough, even for a son of Hermes.

Much to soon the bell for dinner rang, and he pulled me over to the dinning pavilion. "Where do we sit?" I asked as if I didn't know already.

"You will come with me" he said and nodded over to one of the most crowded tables, "Over there, that's were all the Hermes kids sit… Oh and the undecided kids too!"

**Please review!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Aphrodite**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" slipped out before I could stop myself. Quickly I looked around, but no seemed to have heard, they were all too busy kneeling and staring at giant flaming hammer over my head. "Oh you are so dead!" I added quickly this time more careful that no one over heard me.

"Hail, Katherine Preston, daughter of Hephaestus, god of fire and forge" Chiron said looking slightly confused.

Oh I could just see all the gods laughing with my cripple husband standing in front of the huge TV screen on mount Olympus. How the hell could they do this to me?

When I am done with this stupid camp Hephaestus will wish his ugly little ass had never been hurled of off mount Olympus.

Falling back into role I swallowed down my pride (which was about as hard for me, as it would have been to swallow one of the campers) and looked over a Travis for help. He was of course kneeling like all the others, which was practically everyone! Did he have to do this when we were having the camp fire?

Travis smiled at me and pointed over to the Hephaestus kids with his head, telling me to go over to them. THANKS! Slowly I walked over to them. They were cheering, but they all looked a little suspicious. Guess they had never had a good looking camper in there cabin. It was mostly boys but there were a few girls too. Oh Hephaestus always acts like he is such an angle and it's always me who's the bad guy for having a few lovers over the years, but HE had lots of kids her too, so go figure. Some of them shook my hand or just smiled at me and one of the girls, who unfortunately for her, looked very much like her father, pulled me onto the space next to her, all the while talking about how great it was to finally have another sister in Hephaestus cabin. I stopped listening to her though when she started talking about how much I would love the workshop and all the other Hephaestus blah blah blah… I blocked her out completely think about how much I hated Hephaestus and Zeus right now. How dare they make fun of me like that? I would come up with a really nice and juicy punishment for both of them! Perhaps an affair with a really ugly woman, although Hephaestus was ugly enough, there was no need to punish his unfortunate kids any more than they already were with their looks. I would have to think of something else later.

When the camp fire was over the Hephaestus girl came with me to pick up my things from Hermes cabin talking all the way. Gods, did she like not have to breathe? Shut up already! Travis smiled at me when I came in, but he didn't say anything. Maybe the fact that I was a 'daughter' of Hephaestus was a huge turner off for him, I knew it would have been for me. I didn't bother say anything either and so I just quickly grabbed my, as I may mention, annoyingly small amount of things of the floor, mumbled something that sounded like "Thanks ya all" and left. This was even worse of a humiliation then I would have thought.

Slowly the girl, who's name I still hadn't been bothered to ask, walked with me to wear she said Hephaestus cabin was. I really wasn't in a hurry to get there but eventually we did get there and I had to step through the door and swallow whatever little pride I had left.

When we came in everyone cheered again and came to introduce them self's. There was one boy I, yes even me, knew. Well, everyone on Olympus knew him. Leo. One of our heroes, and my little Pipers friend. He didn't really say much though I wouldn't really have cared even if he had recited a whole speech.

Once everyone was done with the hellos and introductions the showed me where I would be sleeping. It wasn't much, but then I guess losers can't be choosers right, besides this whole being mortal was starting to make me tired so I just showered quickly, with everyone's eyes on me, of course, when I came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"What?" I asked, as if I didn't know what people were doing staring at me. Shy was the last thing I was, I mean, why would you be shy, if you knew you were the most beautiful person in aaaaaaall the universe. But I guess it seemed like the more moderate thing to do.

Quickly everyone looked away, getting back to whatever by Hades they were doing. Quietly I put on one of the night gowns I had brought and slipped into my bunk, wrapping the sheets tightly around me. It wasnt like it was cold or anything but hiding seemed like an amazing thing right now. Hiding? What? That totally wasn't like me. Oh this was going to be a long long night.

**Luv ya all**

**Teresina**

**Oh and merry christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first week of torture went by without too much of a fuss. As anyone who knew me could imagine, I wasn't particularly good at that whole making things thing. The first day Hephaestus cabin took me to the work shop and showed me around I almost had a break down. Which, now looking back on it, would have been so great! I mean I would have gone to sick bay and not have to go back to that horrible place _they_ called home. Even the smell of the place made me want to bolt and hide behind a rock. The second day, they didn't just show me around, they actually expected me to do something. They said they wanted to see what I could do. So, I really didn't have a choice. I had to do something or my cover would be blown. I mean it was pretty damn obvious that I wasn't a child of Hephaestus any ways. When was the last time he ever got a good looking child? It was really only the plain stupidity of their half human brain that kept them from figuring anything at all out.

What did I do, you ask?

I did what anyone would have done, I guess. I made half the work shop burst into flame so they were distracted for long enough for me to run off and hide.

Later they blamed it on their rotten luck and apologized to me for not being able to have given me a chance to prove my talents. Rotten luck for them maybe, but not for me! I had no problem with them blaming someone else. Or something else. Gracously I expted their apology and told them that I had no problem with proving myself another time. Or not at all. Although of course not the later. Not out loud anyways.

The day after that they had plenty of cleaning to do. And of course by then, myself inflicted luck had run out and I had to help. I guess I did think about making flames appear again, but then I would have had to deal with even more cleaning sometime after.

When I dropped, practically dead, on my bed that night, I thought I would go straight to sleep, but I lay in my bed for a long time. Sleep just wouldn't come to me. Even though I tried, and believe me I did, sleep would not come to me. Maybe Morpheus, god of dreams, was making fun of me too. So once all the others had settled down, I slipped out of bed quietly and stole of into the night. Well, at least it wasn't going to be hard to disappear into the night and take a short walk to Zeus Cabin and before I knew it, I was taking that walk. It wasn't really hard to find Zeus's cabin, it was after all the biggest by far! Hiding in shadows was Hades thing, but no one seemed have heard me and I was more than grateful for it. Harpies are tricky things. You really can't charm them, so the only thing I could have done was tell them the truth and you can just never know what birds would do if they knew… Oh well…

I was there in no time.

I stood there for a while, looking. Taking in the few. The great eagle stared right down at me. Blown up, smart ass. I am getting you a really ugly one next!

Shaking my head I walked in, hoping no one would see me. From the inside of the cabin his show of side could be taken in even better. A chill went down my back as thunder seemed too roared through the cabin and right through me as well. Oh. Well, that's real cozy.

The next few things that happened went by really fast, even for a goddess. I had only just taken one step forward when I felt a pair of hands push me back up against the wall (something that happens quite sometimes… Just saying…) with something cold digging into my throat. Great.

"Who are you?" a familiar male voice asked.

"What do you want here?" another familiar female voice screeched. But it was dark in the cabin, so I couldn't see their faces.

What do you do it that sort of a moment? I sure as hades had never been in this sort of a situation. Well maybe this one time…but that was different… It was fun, and it had a lot more wiped cream in the end…

SO I did the only thing that I could do, I asked,

"Would you mind turning the lights on? I really cant see…"

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, but, in my defense, I really couldn't see a thing. I guess the boy and the girl holding me prisoner here hadn't seen that coming ether because the girl laughed slightly and then the lights went on.

"Piper, we don't even know what this is thing is!" the boy said. There was however a little amusement in his voice.

"Thing?" I asked outraged at his comment. "Do I look like someone sort of a monster to you?"

Finally I got a good look at the boy.

"Oh my gods!"

**Oh my gods, I all most didn't make it by the dead line. I guess most of you don't know about it but I have been posting the last few chapters at exactly the 25****th****. So here it is. Early. Yay.**

**Luv u all!**

**~Aphrodite**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Jason! And the girl? Piper. Oh gods. Now you see it really wouldn't have been so bad to see my little girl end up with Jason McZeusesbestlookingsoninthew orld, no wait Jason McJupitersbestlookingsoninth eworld (whatever…), if it had been in any other place then this.

My daughter stood in front of me wearing a pair of boxers and what must have been one of Jason's shirts. And Jason was only wearing boxers.

Oh gods!

To think that if I had only come a few minutes earlier… My stomach turned at the thought of catching Piper, my own daughter, in the act of something that I had first invented?

OMGs!

My outburst obviously took them aback even more. Jason looked me up and down, and then obviously decided I wasn't a monster. Piper looked at me too. When she saw how my eyes were big with shock and dashing between the two of them, she gazed down at her new shirt.

"Oh.." she said when she realized that I, a complete stranger to her in this form, had made the connection. Jason was slower about it. He seemed perfectly comfortable not wearing cloths.

I looked him up and down. His body really wasn't bad… Ok, I had definitely now seen too much of my _daughter's_ boyfriend. And I had liked seeing all that skin too… What? To wrong? Sue me!

"Ohhhhhh, I am sooooo interrupting something!" I declared finally (Once I was finally able to tear my eyes away from Jasons body, that is…)

Jason and Piper shot each other embarrassed sideways glances. Was this my time to quickly run for the door? Well, I tried anyways, but Jason was faster than I had thought he would be. And before I had even reached the door he had that golden knife pressed against my throat again.

"Want to run away, do you?" he asked, even though it was obvious that I had wanted exactly that. Boys. I rolled my eyes.

"No, actually I just ran towards the door for fun!" the sarcasm was clear in my voice. Jason didn't find that at all funny. He pressed his knife harder against my soft flesh.

"Now tell me what you want here!" I stood still as stone. If he cut me I would not fall to ashes, I would bleed. But I would bleed golden ichor. Even a child of Jupiter should be able to figure out what _that_ means.

Ok, this had gone too far. I had to do something now. And I did.

Quickly I flicked my fingers and froze my daughter and her hoty boyfriend. I moved around the pointy golden dagger and waved my hand in front of Jason's face, just to check he really didn't see me. Well it can't hurt to be save!

"Sorry honey, I had to." I added towards Piper.

Then I turned to face the huge statue of Zeus.

"You really could have helped me with this one!" I shouted at the statue. "He is your son!"

Thunder rumbled, lightning seemed to strike not too far away and then Zeuses voice roared in the cabin.

"And she is your daughter!"

"OH, that's what you're gonna go with, is it?" I piped a little too high. The sight had been impressive. And scary. "You really could have warned me that I was going to walk into those two having… Oh, I can't even say it…" I added once my voice had returned to me.

"And you could have looked if someone was here before barging in." How annoying. Mostly because he was right though. I should have known better.

"How should I know _Jupiter's_ son would be in _Zeus's_ cabin? Especially with my daughter!" I glanced over at Piper at that. Even if I was a little outraged at this, I was also quite proud that my little girl had turned out this way.

Then what I actually wanted to say came back to me and I got extremely pissed at him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY WORTHLESS HUSBAND DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed at statue Zeus.

"Oh…" I knew right away he had been hoping I wouldn't bring that up. "It wasn't my idea, I really did plan on making you my daughter bu-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shouted even louder. "I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU, AND YOU LET THEM MAKE FUN OF ME?"

"Calm down Aphrodite, I'm sure its not that bad, besides Hephaestus is regretting it anyways. _You_ sure saw to that when you burned down half his children's workshop."

"OH that was nothing compared to what I will do to him when I get back up there!" He was just making me more pissed off.

"No dough he will get his punishment."

"Oh and so will you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course it is, are you stupid?"

"APHRODITE!" he roared and I went quiet. Was it possible to hate someone, who couldn't die, to death? Well if it was, Zeus would have been dead right there and then. At least his fancy statue would have been blown to bits.

"Now that we have calmed down, how is the camp?"

In a calmer, but still too loud voice, I told him about the past week in every detail. He listened without interrupting me.

"All in all, from what I have seen so far, and that not a lot, because I am a stupid, worthless child of Hephaestus, Camp Half Blood, has gotten through the worst and come out the other side stronger than ever. I mean there are a view cracks in the cabins here and there, but the kids seem strong. They have coped well with all of this." I summed the situation up in the end. "Now can I come home?"

"I am very pleased with your work, but this is far too vague! Here is what you will do next:

**Well wouldn't you like to know what Aphrodite has to do next? Well, stay tuned for more soon! See you all in a month! And a very Aphrodite Valentine's Day!**

**Luv you all**

**~Aphrodite**


End file.
